Fate: Another Hallow
by heavenschoir
Summary: Allen Walker has one more wish. However, his existence has been twisted when summoned as a Servant. Can he still be able to fulfill his wish?
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Another Hallow

Chapter 0: The Beginning

"Tell me what is your heart desire?"

"Desire?"

"I shall grant your wish..."

"I wish... No, I will do it... Before I vanish, I will save more souls, even just one more soul... Even just one more..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let each be turned over five times, simply breaking assunder the fulfilled time..."

A young girl stood in the midst of a summoning circle.

"Set..."

Near her, a youth slightly older than her watched in anticipation.

"I shall declare here. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be with your sword."

The summoning circle began to glow with an eerie light.

"I swear here: I shall attain all virtues of all heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of hell."

The glowing light intensifies, filling the room.

"From the seventh heaven, attended to by three great words of power. From the ring of restraint, Protector of Balance..."

Suddenly, a feathered mask appeared out of the circle, followed by a youth wearing a victorian era longcoat with a top hat matching his attire. The mask then settled itself near the youth's nape, forming something like a cape. The youth had a white hair and somewhat dark complexion but what made him peculiar was the scar running from his left forehead down to his cheek, forming a reversed pentagram above his left eye.

"I am Servant Rider. I have responded to your summons," the newcomer lazily said as he materialized.

"Amazing! So, this is a servant. He shall be my trump card in the Holy Grail War," Shinji thought as he beheld his Servant.

Seeing the girl naked, the Servant took off his coat and covered his summoner's body, "It's cold here. You shouldn't go naked."

"Hey, I am your master! You should be talking to me instead," Shinji angrily caught Rider's attention as he was very annoyed at being flatly ignored.

"Is that so?" Rider replied as he turned towards Shinji.

"I am your Master. This is the proof the you are my Servant," Shinji waved the Book of False Attendance in front of Rider.

"It doesn't still excuse you from being indecent. How could you let a maiden go naked in front of you?"

"Fine. Sakura, go upstairs. You are not needed here anymore."

Sakura silently went away as Rider pitifully looked at her. It seemed she has suffered as much as him in life.

"Now that we're alone, I want you to know your true name."

"Ummmm... I forgot..."

"What?"

"Though alot of people call me the Earl of Millennium."

"Heh? I never heard of that. Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

"Do you think I do?"

"Alright then, let us discuss our strategy for the Holy Grail War."

suddenly, a sound of a hungry stomach echoed within the basement walls. Rider touched his own belly as he felt hunger.

"One shouldn't go to war with an empty stomach," Rider said as he scratched his head.

"Impossible! What kind of Servant are you? You should only subsist on mana and not go hungry!"

"Can you supply me Mana, Master?"

Shinji knows he can't. His Magus bloodline has been thinned and could not anymore supply Rider with Mana. Thus Shinji's ascension in the Holy Grail War... As well as Matou Household's descent to bankruptcy, begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/Another Hallow

Chapter 1: Conflicting Memories

"Do you want me to snatch Mana's soul from that hateful God and bring him back ?"

A clownish caricature of a Victorian Era man appeared behind a gravestone, tempting a young boy to make a devilish deal with him.

"Just call upon Mana's name and you shall see your father again "

Desperate and alone, the boy beheld a black mechanical skeleton in front of him. He gathered up his courage and complied, screaming his father's name.

"Mana!"

Suddenly, a purple lightning struck at the skeleton. The name 'Mana' was then engraved upon its forehead.

"Allen..."

The skeleton began to speak and move. The boy was delighted, but his joy was cut short when the skeleton started to scream with rage.

"Allen, what have you done!? You turned me into an AKUMA!"

"Mana..."

Suddenly, the skeletal being slashed the boy's left eye as the child was not able to react in any way.

"I'll curse you, Allen! I'll curse you!"

The child anticipated the end of miserable life but something happened unexpectedly. For some reason, his deformed red arm morphed into a seemingly mechanical white limb. Armed with razor sharp claws, the boy's arm acted on its owned accord and viciously ripped the black skeleton in half.

The child tried to wrest control of his arm but without relent, the limb dragged him instead as it actively sought to finish off the AKUMA.

"Mana! Don't do this to Mana! Run, Dad! Run!" the boy panicked as he realized the peril the arm posed on his ill-revived adoptive father.

The AKUMA turned towards the boy and spoke in a more subdued tone, "Allen... I love you."

"Mana!"

"Please destroy me!"

The deformed arm annihilated the skeletal being without any reservation, ending his miserable existence as an AKUMA. Seeing his purpose defeated, the mysterious being whom the boy made a deal with vanished into the shadows as the boy was left alone traumatized. Upon his forehead, a pentagram was formed while his hair was turned white. Now alone, the boy 'died' inside. Only a shell of his former self was left and yet he continued to walk forward towards an unseen end...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rider realized that he somehow dozed off while he was sitting at a dark corner of Matou Residence. He found it strange that a Servant like him would need to eat and sleep despite of being a Heroic Spirit... Or is he? However, his strange existence did not bother him as much as his dream. Deeply baffled by such distant memory, he could not understand why that in his dream, a familiar boy with a scar similar to his would have existed. All he knew was that he was the devil known as the Earl of Millennium, and yet he also felt that he was the boy whom the Earl tried to turn into an AKUMA and failed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly, Rider sensed a presence silently watching him from the shadows. He slowly stood up as he called up the entity looking at him.

"Show yourself. I know you're there," Rider spoke in a malicious yet lazy manner.

"I see you are the Servant Sakura summoned," an old man's voice echoed trough the dimly lighted corridors.

"And perhaps you are the Matou Household's Tooth Fairy?" Rider amusedly responded.

"Hahahaha... You have such arrogance for an unknown Heroic Spirit. Do you believe you can win the Holy Grail War?"

"Facing an unknown opponent is a peril by itself. The less they know, the better it is for me. Wouldn't you agree, Erojiji-sama?"

"Erojiji?" For a moment the old man felt insulted but he was amused by the Servant's remarks, "Hahahahahaha... I see that you are referring to my crest worms. You are very observant indeed. Perhaps, you can indeed win the War..."

The old man then passed in front of Rider as he went his own way. Rider just kept quiet, waiting for a moment to initiate his own plans...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up a little bit groggy in the morning. The summoning exhausted her to some extent and yet, she chose to attend classes. Dressed up in her school uniform, she opened the door and left her room. Upon turning to her side, she saw a person she did not expect to meet early in the morning — it was the Servant she summoned last night. The girl realized that Rider was looking sharply into her eyes, as if peeping to her very soul. She looked away from him and slowly walked past him. However, a voice called her attention.

"Your name... May I know it?"

Sakura paused a bit and answered the Servant, "Sakura... Sakura Matou"

"Sa...ku...ra... Reminds me of the cherry blossoms in Edo... It suits you."

"Thank you..." Sakura smiled a bit as she slowly walked away from Rider.

Rider, on the other hand, knew that she is a being filled with sorrow and pain. If only he could spend more time with her, he could have eased her pain a bit. However, he cannot for now do it due to his duties to his Master, Shinji. He must focus to win the Grail as every Servant must.

Sakura left the Matou residence early in the morning. The soft breeze blew upon her face as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm watching a dream. I'm in the midst of small happiness. In the midst of beautiful, warm and gentle days. A dream that will surely not last long... Senpai... Will he wake up early today?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Update: Servant Stats

Servant: Rider

True Name: Allen Walker

Strength: A+

Endurance: C+

Agility: C+

Mana: C

Luck: D

Noble Phantasm: EX

Personal Skills:

Battle Continuation: A+

Can continue fighting even

with wounds that place them on the verge

of death. An ability representing the strong

will to stay alive on the battlefield. (Crown Clown making Allen its puppet does help).

Independent Action: A+

The Servant can operate without a Master.

With a rank of A+ that exceeds even A, the

support of a Master is unnecessary even

while unleashing a large amount of magical

energy . It is an ability that bends the rules

and allows for the continued materialisation

of Servants even after the conclusion of the

Holy Grail War. (YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE GONE THROUGH!)

Riding: D

One can flawlessly ride animals and vehicles

that received a proper training and

adjustment.

Mad Enhancement: E-

Allen does not receive the benefits of Mad Enhancement nor does he lose any of their reasoning abilities. However, it pushes Allen to "push his limits" in order to win a battle or save a life. It also makes him wanna show his poker skills... (TUITION? SUCH PUNY EXPENSE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH DEBT I HAD TO PAY!)

Item Creation: B+

specializes solely in crafting

AKUMA weapons and Golems to some extent, so it's impossible for him to

craft anything else.

Eye of the Mind (True): B

Capable of calm analysis of battle

conditions even when in danger and

deduce an appropriate course of action

after considering all possibilities to escape

from a predicament.

Charisma: C-

He cannot lead a nation, but he has a strong connection to his comrades who shares his will to fight or save lives... Until his Noah personality gets into the picture. (May or may not be the involved in his ability to successfully make even a robot fall in love with him.)

Noah's "Memory": B

The driving force behind the will that all Noah feel, it creates their thirst for blood, and, when a Noah is in a life threatening situation, it awakens their full potential, increasing their power and stamina dramatically. This also grants Rider the ability to command Akuma to do whatever they want, both verbally and telepathically. The extent of this influence is so complete that Noah can command Akuma to self-destruct, even if it is against the Akuma's will.

This ability partially corrupts him, giving him a personality closer to the 14th Noah, an existence similar to blackened Servant.

Status Recovery: B

Due to the symbiont nature of his Noble Phantasm, Rider can slow down and recover quickly from status effects and certain curses. However, the ability does not grant him magic resistance.

Noble Phantasms:

Crown Clown: God's Clown

Rank: B Anti-evil

A cloak made of a Holy Substance not originating from the world (Innocence), it serves as Rider's Armor capable of resisting powerful physical and magical attacks. It is also capable of creating hardened spikes capable of piercing walls and metal armor as well as web-like material that hinders enemy movement and/or assist Rider in maneuvering in battle. It inflicts bonus damage to those who have "demon", "corrupted", "blackened", or "alter" as status or description.

God's Left Hand: Bringer of Salvation to the Damned

Rank: B+ Anti-Army, Anti-Evil

Not to be confused with Berserker Heracles' God Hand. Rider's left arm is made up of the same material as Crown Clown but takes form of a discolored human arm when inactive and a metallic limb with razor sharp claws capable of shredding almost every material on Earth as well as blocking powerful attacks. It can create projectiles of exorcising energy and holy energy shields at Rider's whim. Like Crown Clown, it deals bonus damage to those corrupted by evil.

Methuselah: The Sword of Exorcism

Rank: E (A+) Anti-Army, Anti-Evil

The crystalization of Rider's conviction of saving souls. It is the hidden form by which the Left Hand of God morphs into when the need arise. While it can interact with non-living objects like metal or wood, it is incapable of harming humans or mundane creatures. Against normal Servants, the blade is incapable of lasting harm but repeated strikes to the core would start to affect their anchor to the world, invitingly coax them to return to the Throne of Heroes as visions of Paradise begin to overwhelm them. This is due to the fact that Servants are not natural existences, and their summoning is very similar to how AKUMAs are created. Against "blackened" Servants or beings corrupted by Angra Mainyu, the Sword of Exorcism becomes a dangerous bane that utterly destroys the concept of "Evil" and purifies the soul with heavenly light. However, those who can resist outright purification (such as Angra Mainyu) experience great discomfort, as if God Himself glares ang points upon their deepest sins and exposes them to the world. They shall feel great wrath against the Sword and desire to destroy it if possible. Nonetheless, it is capable of purifying the soul of a corrupted being or even demonic creatures themselves. However, Rider cannot use its full potential due to being summoned as Rider instead of Saber.

Noah's Ark: Ark of Deliverance

Rank: EX Anti-World

The Ark that preserved all life on Earth, it has the power to survive even an EX rank Noble Phantasm such as the Surge of Utnapishtim. However due to the absurd amount of Prana required to summon its full power, Rider usually utilizes it for teleportation, secret hide out or storage for his AKUMA weapons. It is also capable of recreating Phantasmal Beasts, but doing so require more prana than just employing an army of AKUMA.

Cursed Eye: The Eye That Gazes The Soul

Rank: B

Takes a form of a strange monocle warping Rider's left eye upon activation, it allows him to detect spirits and can extend his presence detection ability to allies within 10 meter radius. It cannot nullify Presence Concealment of Rank A and above, but instead decreases the ability by one rank.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate/Another Hallow

Chapter 2: Secret and Expressed Admirations

"Do you remember, Senpai?"

A young girl silently walked through a school's corridor...

"It's something that happened a long time ago, when I still didn't know you..."

The girl suddenly stopped as she looked outside through a nearby window. She noticed a boy slightly older than her trying his best at high jump.

The boy failed miserably many times already, but the child only set the bar in place and tried again.

"Just fail..." The girl thought as she pitied the fool who can't give up.

"Just give up..." She whispered as she looked at him who nevertheless tried again without any sign of losing his determination.

"Ah... I'm sure this person is someone who'll never betray anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura slowly opened a door as she peeked inside a warehouse.

"Senpai?" Sakura slowly entered the premises. In front of her was a form of a sleeping young man.

The girl slowly approached the youth and gently tried to wake him up, "Are you awake, Senpai?"

"Senpai?"

"Nghh..." The boy, named Shirou Emiya, woke up from his slumber and faced the one who woke him up, "Ah... Morning, Sakura..."

"Good morning, Senpai. We've still got some time, but if you sleep here, Fujimura-sensei will get mad," Sakura said.

Shirou groggily responded, "Agh, that's right... Sorry for the constant trouble."

"Oh, I wouldn't say it's constant. You always have early mornings, Senpai. I don't

come here to wake you up like this very often at all."

"Oh really... Not constant, huh."

"Were you working on requests again?"

"Sure, I'll work hard on the next one."

Sakura suddenly giggled. Shirou then realized that he incorrectly answered Sakura and his last half-conscious response was an odd one.

"Ah, sorry Sakura. Looks like I'm still half-asleep."

"That's totally fine. You stayed up late yesterday night, right? Just take it slow this morning."

"As if I could, dummy. I'm awake now, so let's head to the kitchen together."

"But Senpai, wouldn't it better if you changed before we head in?"

"Hmmm..., I guess you're right. Alright, go on ahead Sakura."

"Okay. I'll be waiting, Senpai."

Sakura left as Shirou stood up, exclaiming that he'll give his all today. However, the young man thought that his lack of concentration was the reason he dozed off, somewhat blaming himself for not being able to finish his repairing jobs last night. But he believes that today is a new opportunity to do his best.

xxxxxxxxxx

"What? You can't dematerialize into spirit form? What kind of Servant are you?"

Shinji angrily exclaimed while Rider maintained a lazy disposition.

"No two Servants are the same. Besides, I already have back up plans," Rider showed some forged documents in front of Shinji.

"Wait! Don't tell me..."

"I'll be disguising as a new student."

"WHAT?!"

"Do you want to win the War or not? Besides, It would be advantageous for us if I could blend into crowd. I believe the other Masters are nearby."

"You are right, but who'll pay the tuition?"

Suddenly, horns appeared from Rider's head as he smiled like a madman. White flames appeared behind him as he grinned. Shinji trembled as he witnessed the transformation.

"Tuition? IT IS NOTHING BUT A PUNY EXPENSE! IT IS NOTHING COMPARED TO THE DEBTS I WAS FORCED TO PAY! I CAN WORK AND PAY FOR IT!"

Shinji was dumbfounded. He can only imagine Rider's former plight as Rider started to laugh like some psychopath.

"If you say so... Just make sure we'll win the War."

xxxxxxxxxx

More than an hour had past. Rider, using the alias "Allen Walker", had managed to enroll himself in the school where Shinji is attending. How did he do it? It was a trade secret...

*flashback*

Rider stood behind a Level-3 AKUMA who was sitting in front of a desk filled with documents. The AKUMA looked hesitant with his master's latest assignment for him.

"I was a legitimate and honest painter before I became an AKUMA... Why are you doing this to me?"

"It is less evil than running amuck and murdering people, right? Or shall we initiate the self-destruct sequence?"

"No! Please have mercy! I am maybe just a copy of an AKUMA's existence but I don't want to die like that!"

"Then start faking these documents or else..."

*flashback ends here*

Rider smiled at the thought of his latest scheme. It seemed that his plans were going well, smoothly and accordingly... Until he started hearing girls scream like crazy.

"KIYAAAAAA! HE'S SO HANDSOME!"

"HE LOOKS SO COOL WITH THAT PENTAGRAM TATTOO!"

"What the..." Rider can't believe that he has turned into an instant celebrity. Despite his white hair and scarred, pale face (he is capable of lightening his skin color like many of the Noah clan), the girls began to flock to him like bees in a flower garden.

"Hello handsome, may I know your name?"

"You are new here, aren't you?"

"Please make me your girlfriend!"

Rider can't help it by sigh. It seems girls these days are different from those in the past. Even Rou Fa wasn't even a quarter as aggressive as they are.

"Wait, who is Rou Fa?" Rider seemed to have glimpses of his past, of friends and foes forgotten by his mind but not of his heart.

However, a certain girl caught his attention. She had twin ponytails at either side of her haid. Her hair was black while her eyes were azure. She was looking at him intently, glaring directly towards his person. Rider knew that the young woman is a Master as he felt the leakage of Mana from her body. He looked at her and smiled as innocently as he could, causing the girl to leave in annoyance - typical reaction of a tsundere.

Then, a pair of young men hurried towards their classroom, fearing that they won't be able to arrive in time for class. Allen noticed this and felt something strange about one of the youths. He intently looked at the one with red hair and brown eyes, sensing a familiar aura emanating from him. Sure, he is not a Master at least for the time being, but he seemed to have a unique trait embedded within his very existence.

Suddenly, a slightly voice called.

"Hey, Allen."

"Oh, it's you, Shinji."

"You've just started a commotion this early morning."

"Ummm... Yeah. Excuse me ladies, I have to go now. The class is going to start soon."

Rider politely broke away from the crowd as he approached his Master.

"I don't like your flirting with my schoolmates, understood?"

There were traces of envy in Shinji's voice, all of which Rider noticed.

"Sorry. It's not my intention."

The Master-Servant duo then entered their classroom. Shinji then approached the red-haired boy Rider noticed earlier.

"A noisy this morning, Emiya," Shinji sarcastically greeted at the youth as Rider kept quiet, "Are you now Ryuudo's lapdog? Do you have really nothing better to do since you quit the club? It's really none of my business, but could you not go dragging our reputation down with you? You just don't have that air of integrity. "

"Hey Shinji, is everything going well at the Archery?"

"Well, no shit. We're well on our way to the Spring Meet."

"Is that so? Mitsuzuri must be working hard."

"Huh? Man, where are you getting all this crap? It's obvously all thanks to me."

While Shinji and Shirou engaged in a not very friendly converation, Rider attentively listened at the two young men. He knew Shinji's personality is toxic and hard to deal with, yet admired the calmness Shirou maintained. Perhaps, he and Shirou might get along if the circumstances would have been different.

"By the way, stop coming around the dojo. You are just some outsider, alright!?"

Shinji exclaimed angrily as he left Shirou and sat on his seat. This prompt Rider to approach Shirou.

"I'm sorry for his behaviour. He lacks some sleep lately."

"No, it's fine. You don't need to apologize for him. I knew him very well."

"I see..."

"Hey mister, aren't you new here?" an indigo haired man with glasses approached Rider with some curiosity.

"Well, yeah..." Allen replied.

"By the way, my name's Issei Ryuudo. The guy over there is Shirou Emiya."

"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. You can call me Shirou."

"Mine's Allen Walker. I'm Shinji's distant relative from England. I'm pleased to meet you.

"I should say your Nihonggo is flawless. It also seems you're quite popular to girls as well," Issei commented.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Okay, right around now Fujiwara-Sensei will bust in," Shirou alerted as he looked towards the door.

"Oh, right. See you later," Issei said as Rider nodded.

Suddenly, Taiga Fujiwara, the class teacher enthusiastically busted in.

"Good mornin'! Before we start our home room, let us welcome your new classmate all the way from Britain. Mr. Walker, please introduce yourself."

Rider complied with his teacher's request. He stood in front of the class beside Fujiwara-sensei and began to speak.

"I am Allen Walker. I am pleased to meet all of you. Please take care of me."

Rider respectfully bowed down as the girls swooned at him as if he's a matinee idol. A drop of sweat fell from his cheek as he realized a flaw in his plan.

"What have I got myself into?" Rider thought.

"Mr. Walker, you may now sit beside Ms. Kaname," Fujiwara-sensei said to which Rider complied after nodding at the teacher.

"Alright, let's start home room!"

For the rest of the school (except for Rider's new rabid fangirls...), it is just another normal school day. For Rider however, the infiltration of Homuhara Academy is a very crucial step in preparation for the Holy Grail War. Yet unknown to him, a pair of assassin's eyes has been watching him, ready to strike if he proves to be a dangerous threat to his own bid for the Holy Grail...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay. My Law course and other issues in real life prevents me from being an active writer.


End file.
